Haircut
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Magneto sneaks in while Charles is sleeping Helmet and all and shaves off Charles hair and eyebrows to prove that Charles belongs to him.


**DarkWind**: Well…I brought someone else for a ride this time.

**MirrorFlower**: I'm back!

**DarkWind**: We both co-authored the idea and this story. He saw the movie with me and all the dirty parts of this story where thanks to him! I was all for the interview idea I watched of Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy.

**MirrorFlower**: haha I'm a dirty, dirty boy.

**DarkWind**: You have no idea how hard he is laughing right now. We both hope you enjoy this little fic it was too good to pass up on the idea.

**MirrorFlower**: We don't own, don't sue. We don't need to own Charles/Erik are a couple even without us meddling.

**Haircut**

"Emma," Erik, now Magneto, the blond woman over to him. She looked at him before walking away from Riptide and over towards his side.

"What do you want, Magneto," she asked, her voice as cold and emotionless as ever as she looked up at her new boss. The purple helmet on, hiding his thoughts from hers.

"I want to see how strong you are. I know you can read other peoples mind but not the distance. I want you to try and read Charles' mind," Magneto said, grey eyes cold as he looked at her, seemingly nonchalant. Inside he was eager to hear about Charles to learn how he was now that he was paralyzed for life.

Emma stared blankly at a wall, showing no outward use of her powers before blinking, smirking down at Magneto. "Besides from being paralyzed, Charles is fine, Magneto," Emma said smugly, her eyes just slightly brighter than before, she turned to walk off before stopping. "In fact I would say he is doing fine before he is engaged."

"What?" Magneto roared, glaring at the woman his heart sinking. There was no way that Charles could have forgotten him in just three weeks. No way would Charles get engaged or even married to that CIA agent Moira. Not after everything they had shared…no matter how it ended.

"Your dear Charles is wearing a silver ring. It is safe to assume either he got married or is engaged, why else would he have a ring?" Emma asked, smirking before walking off and leaving Magneto alone with his thoughts, feeling proud of herself. She had succeeded in pissing her boss off, of hurting him in the one way she knew.

**)_)_)_)_)_)_~*~*~*~(_(_(_(_(_(_**

Magneto looked up at the Xavier Mansion, it was late at night and all the lights were off. He felt for the metal, welcoming its welcome presence as the gate opened for him with just a thought. He walked towards the front door, the lock sliding back, giving him entrance to the house. He walked down the hall to the room he knew would be Charles. His room on the second floor was empty every since he was paralyzed.

Magneto placed his hands in his pocket, feeling the item he had brought with him, smiling as the door swung open quietly. There on the bed was Charles, fast asleep and unaware of his presence do to his helmet. Charles looked so peaceful, the stress of the day. Magneto smiled at his friends, at the only person he could ever loved before making use of his Nazi hunting skills, remaining quiet as he crossed the room.

He reached out, gently brushing Charles dark hair back, relishing in the feel of it against his hand once more. No one else would ever know the feeling of this, Magneto promised himself as he felt the metal around Charles finger. He looked down, glaring at that small ring, willing it off Charles finger. He watched it float for a time before crushing it, letting it fall to the floor, now useless.

"No one can take my place besides you. Even if we are on opposite sides, you belong to me," Magneto whispered as he took out the razor from his pocket. He smirked as he ran his hand though Charles' hair once more before proceeding to remove. Pieces of the dark hair falling onto the bed and floor as he made quick work, leaving Charles head bald except for a small patch he left, shaped in the letter M. He then proceeded to remove Charles eyebrows. He was thankful that Charles was a heavy sleeper.

He almost left right then before grinning, pulling out a black pen and bending over once more, writing a message to Charles. The he left just as silently as he came, the message and the hair left on Charles' floor the only indication he was ever there.

**)_)_)_)_)_)_~*~*~*~(_(_(_(_(_(_**

Charles woke up feeling a little different. He pulled himself up using his arms, looking down at his useless legs and frowning. What looked like hair…his hair if he wasn't mistaken, covered the bed, he leaned over looking at the floor, seeing even more down there.

"What the?" Charles wondered, his hand rising up to run though his hair only to touch a small patch everything else around it smooth. He could feel his skin. Charles panicked, wondering what happened now! He pulled himself into his wheelchair, momentarily proud of himself before wheeling into the bathroom.

"Erik!" Charles hissed, glaring at the only patch of hair left shaped like an M that was centered in his forehead. There was only one person who could get that close to him without him realizing it, Erik, or Magneto as he called himself now.

"Professor! _He_ isn't here is he?" Alex yelled, running into the bathroom. The metal disk in place ready to blast the traitor if he was there and froze. "Professor?"

"What is it Alex," Charles said, glaring at the M. He could have to shave it off just so it would match everything else. Damn that Erik! How could he do this to him! In the middle of the damn night as well! He must have worn the helmet so he couldn't sense him coming.

"There's a…message on the back of your head…in pen," Alex said, quieter then usual as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"What does it say Alex," Charles sighed, wondering what else Erik could have done.

"Well…it says, 'No one can touch your hair but me. OR make you scream like I can'" Alex read.

"Fuck!" Charles yelled, his hands reaching behind his head to destroy that message, his face an interesting shade of red. "Forget what you saw Alex." He sighed, wondering again what made Erik do this.

"Sure thing Professor…but did you notice that your ring is missing," Alex said, frowning as he looked at his bare finger. He knew how much that ring meant to Charles. Raven had given it to him just after he arrived home from the hospital. Charles thought they didn't know about it but they all did.

_What now! _Charles thought, accidentally projecting his thoughts as he looked at his left hand, noticing the ring gone. Charles sighed, waving Alex off before going back to his room, looking at the floor, spotting scrap of metal. Metal that use to be his ring.

_Damn you, Erik!_ He yelled mentally, Hank, Alex and Sean hearing the mental cry.

**)_)_)_)_)_)_~*~*~*~(_(_(_(_(_(_**

Magneto stormed though the halls, pleased with how his mission went but still mad about the ring. He knew he should have killed that CIA agent when he had the chance. Now she was moving in on his territory. He just hoped that Charles knew that he would always be his.

"Stupid ring….fucking CIA agent…Charles," Magneto muttered to himself as he walked to his room. Angel, Azazal and Riptide keeping away from him.

"Ring? So you saw the ring I gave to Charles," Raven, Mystique, asked, coming up besides Magneto, her yellow eyes happy and yet sad at the same time.

"What?" He asked, spinning around to face her.

"The ring that the bitch showed you. I gave it to Charles…right after he got out of the hospital," Raven said, smiling sadly as she remembered that day. Of going to her old home and leaving the ring…even hearing Charles say he didn't blame her.

"Crap," Magneto yelled, all the metal around them bending under his realization.

**The End**

**DarkWind: **I did have another ending planned but this was too good to pass up. Yeah I watched a video and this came out…more romantic then I planned but also funny. If anyone made it this far I hope you laughed and enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
